Vir Vel Apparatus
by neosuduno
Summary: Latin for Man or Machine. The Courier faces many horrors in the wasteland, but none more so than himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fallout New Vegas is property of Bethesda Studios, and I lay no claim to its ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

Chapter 1: Two to the skull, but one gets up.

_"Assessing status..."_

_"Critical trauma to adaptive function, functions disabled."_

_"Criticlal trauma to temporal modulator, GRX disabled."_

_"Severe trauma to combat functions, functions limited."_

_"Severe trauma to interaction functions, functions limited."_

_"Minor trauma to inverse functions, currently repairing."_

_"Reported critical trauma to organic thought processes, damage repaired by external source."_

_"Cybernetic systems at 12%, Organic systems at 70%."_

_"Reactivation successful."_

Always those robotic sounds in my ears. Always constant reminder that I am not human, no matter how much I look like one. Always clear about the fact that I was an experiment, a weapon, and a monster.

"You're awake, how bout that." My eyes focused on a elderly Caucasian male. It was easy to assess that he was the one who pulled the bullets out of my brainpan and fixed me up. I immeadiately marked him as friendly. I tried to get up, only for my vision to be distorted. "Woah, easy there. You've been out a couple of days. Why don't you relax for a second, get your bearings." It also became clear that he wasn't doing it for caps either. Part of me was glad that I ran into a doctor that was this friendly, while the other part wished that I was killed by the bullets.

The doc was pretty good about the checkup as well, a Vigor Tester, personality profile and Rorshach blot test were implimented. Very thorough. He stopped me long enough to return my possessions, but then he asked me about it. He knew about Progect GRX, I don't know how, but he knew. He never explained how he knew, but he gave me an old vault suit, and he recalibrated a Pip-Boy 3000 for me while Iwas asleep. I knew what was going to happen, and so did he.

_"External device recognized as friendly/ally. Applying Remote Adaptation Interface. Vault-Tec Assisted Target System enabled. Combat preformance increased to 12% of basic capacity."_

Again that voice. I really didn't need another reminder, that I am a weapon, based around Pre-War tech with cloned DNA from a specific individual from Vault 13. The old 10mm pistol at my side was more than enough proof.

Doc pointed me to Sunny Smiles. Helped her clear out some Geckos, saved a woman from the town in the process. It was a nice feeling, saving lives. I knew the feeling wouldn't last, but at least now I had some hides and eggs for caps and some meat for later. But the real issue came from when she asked me to get some Broc and Xander. The Xander was easy. found the school, accidently stepped on a few Giant Mantises. Never knew how people mistook nymphs for giants?

The Broc, that was at the cemetary, right next to the open grave. When I gathered the flower, I had to look, just to see if there were any clues. I cound the cigarette butts odd. They were not a common brand, with the cost of them rangeing at 60 caps per pack. You could afford 3 cartons of normal cigaretts for that. That taking into account the suit he wore It seems my would be killer was well off.

I returned to Sunny, learned how to make healing powder, and got tricked by a con looking to cash in on a stash and loot the fool that cleared the Gecko's. He died before he could draw his pistol. One shot the the head. Instant. Idiot.

With that, more goods, and a bit of human garbage takin out, I made my way back to Goodsprings. I had hoped that, just maybe, I might have home now, a place I can believe in. I knew a good doctor that I could call friend, and I made a good impression on the town. I should have known the peace wouldn't last, as the first thing I heard once I endered the saloon was the barkeeper, Trudy, being yelled at by someone I actually wanted dead the moment I ment him. Joe Cobb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Fallout New Vegas is property of Bethesda Studios, and I lay no claim to its ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

Chapter 2: Odds are against you...

When I looked at Joe threatening to burn Goodsprings to the ground, I wanted to set HIM on fire and watch him burn to ash. I watched him run past me, obviously not considering me a threat. I would make him regret that. I shook my head. My destructive impulses were surfaceing again. I needed to calm down and get more information on him and Ringo. "Well you've be causing quite a stir." Trudy greeted me rather friendly on our first meeting, and gave me a discount for helping that young woman earlier. I didn't expect that Trudy, Sunny and that woman all shared the same house, and I didn't want to pry.

It turned out my suspicions about Cobb were right on the money. Bandit, murder and arsonist, all rolled into one lovely package. Tempting as it was to simply shoot him and be done with him, I quickly realized the rest of his gang, a group of bandits known as Powder Gangers, would probably level the town if it was just him. Goodsprings needed my help, and I'd be damned if I didn't repay their kindness.

My first meeting with Ringo could of gone better, as we both had our guns pointed at each others heads. It was obvious he could handle himself against a few raiders, but not the numbers that Cobb would send at him. After we put away our guns, he treated me to a game of Caravan, even gave me my first deck. I blew him away, only got 10 caps out of it, but it was fun. He told me about his job with the Crimson Caravans trading company, and how his caravan was ambushed. He also told me how he wanted to gun Cobb down from one of the windows, and I couldn't help but smile.

The problem was that we were outnumbered, badly. If it was just the two of us, we would be wiped out. I was actually '_wishing'_ that my cybernetics were fully functional, just so I could wipe out the whole lot of those bastards. I knew that as I was, with my performances degraded and GRX offline, I was just going to get torn up. Ringo Pointed me to Sunny, someone I already came to like. I didn't like draging people I came to call friends into what seemded like hopeless situations.

"Say no more, I'm in." Those words shocked more than when I was shot in the head. She was getting herself ready to fight Joe Cobb and the Powder Gangers. She pointed me out the the others in town that could help. Easy Pete was reluctant to hand out his dynamite. Understandable, and some crazies i had seen lit the stick and cooked it like a grenade. I had to go over the procedures of the proper handling of explosives before he gave it up. I could easily respect that man, as common sense with explosives seemed to be dwindling away more and more these days.

Doc was good on the supplies, even though he didn't have much, he knew that his supplies could save lives. When I told him about the explosives the town would be facing, he gave me a few bags full of medical supplies. Doc Mitchell lamented how "folks just never leave each other alone", and I had empathize with him. The world would be better off if people just respected others and left well enough alone. I hoped this would be the last time he got dragged into the trouble I seem to attract.

Greed can be quite a motivator, but so can the fear of losing everything you have. Chet was initially planning to charge 1000 caps to arm the town, but once I convinced him that the Powder Gangers were likely to be _'very'_ bad for business, he warmed up enough. Got some armor out of it, and I knew it would last me a while, so I readied myself then and there. I also advised him about using the Sunset Sasparilla crates as cover, since he would probably have his head blown off if he charged headlong.

Trudy was planning to sit the fight out, but once I explained the plan, and how Chet was providing armor and ammo, she agreed to help. She also rounded up some of the ranchers and regulars into fighting as well. Luckly, no one was too drunk, or I would have regretted her decision. Trudy knew how to organize people, and I wouldn't have been suprised if she was one whe kept this town alive, even with the... less than pleasnt guests. I counted the numbers she got together. This was going to be fun.

Sundown came quickly, and the Powder Gangers were on their way. I was checking my gun, 3 full clips. Chet had 4, but his was a 9mm, far weaker than my 10. Sunny came through the door, her dog Cheyenne faithful by her side. It was time. Pete came through with the dynamite, Trudy and the others were set up, and I was sick of waiting. I march out that door, armed to the teeth and mad as hell. My internal computer calculated the odds for me...

_"Assessing situation..."_

_"Hostile bandit forces, moderately organized, 6 total."_

_"Enemy weapons, 2 shotguns, 2 cleavers, 1 rifle, 1 magnum, 8 dynamite sticks."_

_"Enemy defences, 5 weak armor - poor condition, 1 light armor - poor condition"_

_"Allied civilian militia, well organizes, 15 total."_

_"Allied weapons, 8 rifles, 3 shotguns, 3 magnums, 1 pistol, 40 dynamite sticks"_

_"Chances of victory - 100%"_

The numbers didn't lie. No sooner did the shooting start then Pete threw the first stick of dynamite, and threw it far, taking out both Powder Gangers with cleavers before they could even get close. Sunny pulled a quick draw on the bandit with a varmit rifle, obviously using a hand loaded round, as his face blew wide open. Chet fired a few stray shots, but managed to kneecap one of the shotgun wielders, while Trudy finished him off with a few shots to the chest. Ringo showed his skill with a pistol as he unloaded into the other shotgun wielder, 2 chestshots and a headshot, bastard was dead before he could squeeze the trigger.

I found Cobb, trying to hide by the fence. He tried firing a few shots, only to realise that he ran out of bullets. Idiot. He didn't plan for an armed civilian militia, and that was his downfall. One shot to the head. Instant. It was a mercy compaired to what he deserved, but I wasn't going to fall to his level. I was already a monster, I didn't need to become a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fallout New Vegas is property of Bethesda Studios, and I lay no claim to its ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

Chapter 3: You're playing the hand you've been dealt.

With Goodsprings and Ringo safe, I fixed up the rifle Sunny gave me before this mess occurred, and picked up a silencer and scope from Chet. I knew that if I wanted to pass through the highway, I was going to have to kill a few more Powder Gangers. I had everything I needed, and Victor was willing to let me use his place for storage, especially after he failed to help the town. I never understood why a pure robot needed a house in the first place, and I don't think I ever wanna know.

I reached Primm with the intent to report to the Mohave Express, only to find out the town had been taken over by convicts from the same prison that the Powder Gangers came from. I thought about meeting Lieutenant Hayes, but realised that the NCR probably screwed up, again, with their troop deployment. I wasn't stupid, I knew the NCR had been overstretching their reach, and had been ever since Tandy died.

I was careful, observing the town and looking for a good vantage point. I eventually settles for the second floor of a ruined building next to the Mojave Express, and picked my targets. It may have been a cruddy Varmint Rifle, but it was night when I arrived, and i put the silencer and night scope through their paces. Four dead convicts and their loot later, and I checked out the courier's office. I was in for a meeting with fate that moment, though I didn't know it just then.

I knew what an eyebot was, but I never saw one that looked like it was capable for extended combat. ED-E was just lying there, but I didn't know if I should have fixed it. Part of me still regrets fixing that robot, I would have rather remained ignorant, than have learned what I did. I looked around, expecting to see bodies, but the place was as empty as the grave I left back at Goodsprings, so I went to the Casino instead.

"I don't know what brought you to Primm, youngster, but you might want to rethink you plans. Town's gone to hell." That summed it up nicely. Johnson Nash, the courier office's manager, filled me in on the man who shot me, and pointed me to a rundown casino, full of convicts that wanted the town dead, lovely. I found out that Beagle had notes to point me towards my next target, but he did give me permission to take ED-E if I could fix him. Again, I sometimes wish I didn't.

_"External device recognized as friendly/ally. Applying Remote Adaptation Interface. Eyebot Duraframe E series identified. External Enhanced Sensors attuned to Perceptual Awareness. Compatibility 100%"_

"What the hell?!" I had to say it. Even with the best cybernetics money _'can't' buy,_ compatibility shouldn't have been above 40% with external modules, especially remote ones like ED-E. I didn't have time to think about it, as I knew that ED-E's enhanced sensors would basically eliminate any and all ambush attempts in the future. It was also very helpful in predicting ambush points for the convicts, especially since the leader happened to have an incinerator, and even though it would have destroyed my armor, ED-E was able to help me wipe out the rest of the convicts once we rushed the bastard and shot his head off. The other three cons weren't up to snuff compared to their boss. I shot two cons dead in quick succession, and ED-E turned the last one into a flaming corpse.

Even though Beagle was mostly useless, he did have the info I needed, and he told me how to help Primm, although I really wondered why I had to wage war on the NCRCF. I only needed to get Meyers out, not kill off the Powder Gangers leadership. Eddie was a joke, but Scrambler was a bit more dangerous. Still, got the job done with ED-E's help, though I took a few bullets in the process. I was happy ED-E had such a large storage compartment, otherwise wouldn't have been able to haul all the gear I found, and I travel light normally.

Meyers himself, he was willing to serve as the sheriff for Primm, but he needed a pardon from the NCR. I fixed up my gear as best as I could, and used the tool set on ED-E to rig some of the supplies I found into useful gear like repair kits and medical kits. I also traded off some of the weapons and ammo to Nash for som stims and food. Meyers was a good sort, still is I guess, just prefers to deal with problems with a bullet to the brainbox.

It was going to be a while before we reached the Mojave Outpost, So I decided to bunk with the NCR troops in the nearby camp for a while. Most of them were kind of freaked out by ED-E, but none of them shot either of us, and that was a good thing. Before I knew it, ED-E began playing a very appropriate song. I looked up at the night sky, I and I knew two thing. The first, the moon fit the title of the song perfectly, a blue moon. The second, with ED-E, a fellow prototype, weapon and wanderer, I was no longer alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Fallout New Vegas is property of Bethesda Studios, and I lay no claim to its ownership. This is purely a work of fiction written for personal and public entertainment and published only on . Please do not repost.

Chapter 4: Regrets watered down, washed down in dirty glasses.

It was easy to find the Mojave Outpost, even without my Pip-Boy map and EDI's sensors. I just had to look for the largets shaped pile of useless scrap weat of the Colorado River. That treaty did more harm than good, allowing raiders to run out of control and critters to ambush travellers. The outpost looked like a Brahmin ranch more than a military facility, with all the pack Brahmin backed up.

I know I sound like I hated the NCR, but actually, it was just the leadership that pissed me off. They wanted everything, money, power resources, fame, and they didn't care who got hurt in the process. It's much better these days, with Oliver dead and Kimball removed from office, but I'm getting off topic. I guess I just get a little nostalgic when thinking about past victories. The nostalgia stems from experiences, my own history, and a promise to one who is both a former courier, and a good friend.

Back to the topic at hand. I found out that things at the outpost were screwed up almos as bad as Primm, that was saying something, and it sure wasn't polite. I got the pardon for Meyers with little difficulty, mostly due to his dissociation with the Powder Gangers, and I did some work for Ranger Jackson and got a better combat rifle. I was glad to hear he got to keep his position, thanks to the intel we got. Now he has the hell of managing patrols for trade routes, but I think he actually likes the job.

Met Cass in the bar that day as well, drinking what I found out later was more than usual. She had lost her caravan to what she thought was raiders, maybe even Fiends. She told me about Crimson Caravans, who ironically were the ones who ambushed her caravan with the Van Graffs. Both groups lost their trade routes to the Mojave after that, but Happy Trails easily filled that void. I didn't trust McLafferty, and I am glad I ultimately got rid of them, thanks to Jackson.

Ghost sent me of to Nipton, and that was where I met one of the worst individuals I had ever met, Vulpes Inculta. The man gave off an air of death worse than a Deathclaw, and his vile deeds were all over that lost town. He may be dead now, but it is a cold comfort to those he tortured and killed. That meeting cemented my hatred for Caesar's Legion, and I warned him that one day, he would regret sparing me. The whole Legion eventually did, but that's for later. I returned to the outpost to report what I found.

Ghost went as white as her nickname at the mention of Vulpes, as I found out later that he had a reputation as a monster and was well founded. I returned to Prim in the dead of the night, finding out that Meyer's had killed of the rest of the convicts. He was grateful that he could remain sherrif, and it was obvious that he would keep the town safe withot problems.

Leaving and heading past Nipton, I found a nice place to rest at Wolfhorn Ranch. It was abbandoned, but served as a good place to rest, safe from packs of Nightstalkers. EDI played 'Big Iorn' that night, as if approving of Meyer's and my decision to make him sherrif. Primm needed a sherrif like him, and the got a real protector, unlike that joke Beagle. I closed my eyes, and readied for the next trip.

* * *

If you would like to review, do so. I made this for people to enjoy, so don't hesitate to comment on how you liked it. And a little trivia question, who have I so far been quoting for chapters?


End file.
